Permanent
by KNR19
Summary: A percabeth wedding, one-shot! Based off ideas from Tumblr. "I want to build something permanent."


Annabeth's fingers laced in between Percy's, interlocking perfectly. She raised her stormy gray eyes up to his and pouted. "Where are you taking me?" she whined for the fourth time in a row. As a daughter of Athena, not knowing was a form of torture. Percy gave his usual, mischievous half smile and shook his head.

"Can't tell you, wise girl," he replied simply and put his hand in his jacket pocket. The small, velvet box rolled through his fingers and he breathed a small sigh of relief. They made their way down the grassy slope, where his ebony pegasus was waiting for them impatiently. The winged horse pawed the ground with a silver hoof, snorting in irritation. _Took you long enough, boss. I hope you brought sugar cubes._ Percy grinned and reached in the back of his jeans, pulling out the crisp, white treats. Blackjack nibbled them up with glee. Pulling out a blindfold, he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and pulled her into his body.

"What are you doing, seaweed brain?!" she yelped in exasperation as her vision went dark. She gripped the sides of his arm, her nails digging into his skin. He kissed her ear softly and murmured words of comfort. He knew being in the dark scared her, even though it had been two years since they plunged into the endless depths of Tartarus. Percy gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"You can't see where I'm taking you, but I promise it will be worth it." Annabeth chewed her lip and felt her way towards Blackjack. She felt his strong arms hoist her up onto the pegasus's back, and she held his waist tightly.

"You're going to pay for this, Jackson. Just wait until I-" Blackjack's wings beat with such power, her words were muffled by the sound of wind whistling in her ears. Her hold on Percy tightened and she held back a scream. Eventually, the journey became smooth, and she was able to let her arms lay loosely on Percy's thighs as they soared across the sea. The smell of salt reminded her of Percy, the way his lips tasted when she kissed them. It took about an hour and a half to reach their destination, and Percy would stroke her hands softly until she began to doze. Even with her blindfold, she could tell that sunlight was fading. It only made her more tired. Annabeth wished she had an old camp half-blood T-shirt on and sweatpants instead of this stupid sundress the Aphrodite cabin picked out for their date.

Suddenly, her ears began to pop. They were losing altitude, and fast. She sucked in a deep breath and tightened her grip again. Blackjack's hooves thundered onto pavement. _Clop, clop, clop._ Percy pulled back on his reins and the pegasus slowed to a trot. Halting in the middle of a busy street, Annabeth could hear various "city" sounds. Horns honking, bicycles swerving by, and chatter erupted in the streets. She didn't know what the mortals saw, but it must not have been two teenagers on a flying horse. Percy dismounted and helped Annabeth slide down the side of Blackjack. She heard the pegasus eat up more sugar cubes, and then soar back into the sky. Percy breathed softly against her neck and a shiver went up her spine. "We're here, Annabeth."

Grasping her hand, he led her up a couple of stairs. Standing in front of her, he kissed her lips softly and removed her blindfold. Annabeth opened her eyes and met his intense green ones, letting out a small gasp. They were in Rome! And...that was the Parthenon behind him. Tears erupted in her eyes and she put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from squealing. Annabeth swore her heart stopped when her seaweed brain got down on one knee. Percy pulled out a small, velvet box and flicked it open with his thumb. This time, she couldn't contain her joy and broke down in sobs.

"I want to build something permanent," he said quietly with that stupid grin on his face. Annabeth flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Pulling back she cupped his face and kissed him fiercely. Percy pulled away and whispered, "will you marry me."

Annabeth smiled and nodded urgently. "Oh gods, of course I will!" He slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and she examined it closely. Pearls surrounded the diamond in the middle, and it took her breath away. "Holy Hephaestus," she breathed wistfully and kissed him one more time. Her name was now and forever, Annabeth Jackson, and she was sure it would be permanent.


End file.
